Shipping Around the World
by RedSchoolLovr88
Summary: Tumblr Challenge: Worth A Thousands Words or More This is a series of oneshots or twoshots that fall in the 'Shippers Fandom'. There is no set character as I work with several pairings! The first is RusAme and I'll let you know for the next here!


A Day in Russia by RedSchoolLovr88  
**A/N**: Alright, I found a cool challenge on Tumblr for people who want to write fanfics. I've been on here years and I had yet to do so…alright basically, you go through your Picture folder and make stories for each image. I have my pictures based on my favorite fandoms. SO this starts of My APH: Fanfic Challenge. I love Russia and America, Sweden and Finland and Spain and Romano; this series in based on these guys and maybe a few others.

I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia nor the characters. They belong to Funimation and Hidekazu Himaruya. I only own the random couple at the end and the plot.

**Warning: Yaoi, Phone Sex, Vegetable masturbation (YOU HEARD ME!), fluff towards the end! (also this is not Beta'd, beware of spelling mistakes :3)**

Word Count: 2,902

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

The snow had been light on this day, General Winter actually lying off for once, and Russia had been able to leave his house to see to preparations for the World Conference being held in his capital of Moscow. He knew the walk would be rather uneventful and tedious, especially without a certain blue-eyed sex kitten at his side.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips at the thought of America in kitten ears, much like the ones he'd seen Greece had received from Japan. The idea was rather ridicules but he mused on how interesting that would make foreplay between the two superpowers. He and America were never sweet and gentle in their love making, but rather aggressive and damn brutal when push came to shove, especially what was being shoved and where.

America was no push over when it came to who topped, he would play some dirty tricks to see that he was getting some Russian ass, his excuse being something along the lines of "HEROS NEVER BOTTOM!". Even with that, Russia was no fool; he knew all the right buttons to push being so observant of his young lover, a skill picked up over his age and the strainful Cold War. America was rather obedient when one knew exactly where to kiss, lick, nip and suck on to turn the vivacious man into a moaning, withering mess pleading for a hard cock up his ass and plowing hard and deep into his tight, velvet hole which would soon be filled with Rus—

Giving a quick shake of his head, Russia gave a heavy sigh. Not seeing the American in five months had just about killed him. I mean sure there were the video chats over web-cam, the phone calls across nations and even the occasional texts however that wasn't to say that all these encounters were innocent. As a matter of fact, it was the farthest, dirties, perverted, downright sinfully sexy things they did talking to each other that was driving Russia up a wall.

The phone calls would start out just fine, the two going back and forth talking about how they were doing, poking harsh jokes at each other, both getting frustrated with each other and for some reason or another, it would just take a 180 and turn into a rousing game of phone sex. Texting would turn to Sex-ting with the simple mention of anything that can be taken sexually.

For example, they were discussing the foods of their countries (Russia learned that there were other things besides nasty, greasy hamburgers that his lover ate) and the discussion turned to farming. Not a bad thing entirely, Russia wasn't really into farming so much as his elder sister Ukraine, however he knew enough to keep the conversation going for some time. He found America did quite a bit of farming when he was younger and exploring more out to the west of his country, and still does so for his escape when the hassles of his country and the world became too much for him. The conversation was pleasant and mildly entertaining, Russia listening to the many escapades of the young man and how his country expanded into the unknown. The topic was heard so many times that Russia could repeat it himself, but he loved the way America told the stories-but not the point, back to the topic. Either way, as they were talking about the farming and vegetables, his lover brought up the idea of how strange zucchinis, cucumbers and gourds looked and how they grew. Russia knew he would regret asking, for the sake of how he know they looked and the response he would get would sent this conversation down the drain, and he did; the second those words left his lips there was a pause before a gasp caught his attention.

The line stayed quite for some time after that, but a cough and a 'humm'ing sound snapped Russia out of whatever rut he'd presently been trying to dig himself out of. The 'humm'ing sound only got louder and Russia began to contemplate whether or not his dimwit of a boyfriend had gotten what he'd meant or was actually contemplating how to answer. All those thoughts were thrown out the window when a soft, pleasured mewl came from the other side of the phone. Had it been anybody else, they may have asked if America was fine, slightly worried. Had it been anyone else they would have considered that America's cat, Hero, was bugging his owner for dinner. But no…he was Russia, and he knew exactly what was happening, having heard that pleasurable sound so many times before, mainly when there was something thick and hard shoved up the dirty blonde's tight little hole.

He hadn't…

"Well," Russia had shivered at the remembrance of how husky, his obnoxious little sunflower's voice had gotten, the deep purr that seemed to vibrate over the radio waves, send a shutter down his back and send longing straight to his half-mast cock, "they're never a good substitute for the real thing…"

Oh shit. He had.

The childish grin had been plastered on his face before had all but fallen as the image of a very sultry, very horny, America shoving a rigged, zucchini in and out of his hole; small beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and body, whatever t-shirt America had been wearing having been discarded long ago. America's breathing was ragged, uneven, chest raising and falling as long, tan fingers tweaking cherry colored nipples, then sliding down his toned body back to the vegetable giving it a twist before shoving it in hard, ramming into his prostate, a loud gasp erupting from his lips only for a wanton moan to follow right behind it. Russia had long since abandoned his own pants to wrap around his now painfully throbbing erection, giving it a few languid tugs before working it in his hands wistfully.

"Ahha! Russia! P-please…so hot!" America wasn't helping at this point, and so Russia decided to take it from there, steading his breathing enough for what was coming next, "Alright love." His voice was heavily laced with pleasure, dropping it to a deep tenor and causing his boyfriend on the other end of the line to moan loudly, "Tell me Alfred, how bad do you want this?"

"Ah, s-so bad! Russ-AH! please, I want you so bad." America's purring whine had Russia's climax building faster the more he stroked his hard member. "Nngh, I-I wanna…" America trailed off, but the coy smile Russia always wore was back, a playful tone in his voice the American had only referred to as 'Sensual as Hell".

"What do you want…Мои подсолнечник," a soft moan was heard on the line as Russia used one of the blonde's greatest weakness against him, his love for the Russian's native tongue.

"Ohh, I-Ivan! I-I wanna cu-cum! Need it s-so bad!" America's ramblings continued and it did nothing but further Russia's own climax, the use of each other's human names making it far more sensual.

"Then cum Alfred. Cum for me, Fredka." Ivan all but purred the personification's name, causing the American to drip his phone with a loud clatter and a loud, wanton moan of the Russian's name to spill from his lips loudly. The sounds of his lover's climax only sped up his own and with a few more tugs to his manhood, he spilt his seed all over his desk and palm.

There was a comfortable silence on either end of the phone line as they both returned from Cloud Nine. After a few more minutes, a whimper was heard from Alfred's end as he leant over to retrieve his phone. Still breathing like he'd run a mile, he gave a weak laugh that rumbled through the phone and snapped Ivan out of his haze and back onto his sexual deviant of a boyfriend.

"GOD IVAN! That was fantastic, but I'd rather have you in place of this…oh, whoops. Dinner's going to have to lose an ingredient…" Russia then proceeded to give a hearty laugh at this development, entertained by the image of Alfred holding up a sodden and soiled vegetable.

Russia sighed, that had been weeks ago (3 weeks, 2 days, 15 hours and 45-46-47…minutes to be precise) and since then most of the calls had been on the clean side, jokes about the incident were passed, but with the oncoming conference, both nations were under stress of paperwork and finalizing plans, propositions and current events concerning their countries. America had actually only called a few times to check on details concerning flights, weather, the hotel reservations (which also housed the meeting rooms for the convention) and areas where they were allowed to roam for their entertainment. Each call was mostly business and set for only a few minutes at the end of the calls for casual conversation.

A cool breeze brushed past the large man as he gazed about one of his beautiful landmarks in Moscow, St. Basil's Cathedral. He gazed idly at the ordinate and exquisitely designed onion domes of the church's towers, admiring the beauty and magnificence of the structure. His eyes dropped back to the ground as he spotted a couple moving about the courtyard to the building.

The woman, wearing a black wool trench coat, a matching purple and grey fuzzy Ushanka hat atop shoulder length, brown locks, black boots and warm grey wool mitten/fingerless gloves, span about in the snow playfully, her spinning making even the Russian personification dizzy. Her joyous laughter brought a smile to his face (though its hidden behind his scarf) and her company. The young man, wearing a navy blue trench coat and maroon scarf, black gloves and heavy snow boots, watched the woman in amusement as she moved through the snow.

Russia could tell they were not from his country, but American tourists as the woman jabbered loudly about how beautiful the view was. They finally settled down and held hands as they viewed the church, hand in hand, a soft smile on both their faces. The man then reached into his pocket as though fumbling with something and turned to the woman, who still stared at the church. Her attention was gained however when he dropped to one knee and gave a gentle smile to her at first worried face, which morphed into confusion, then to surprise, before landing in joyous shock as her hands went to her face, tears in her eyes. Russia watched in fascination as he gave a small speech before asking the world of her, which was not a disappointing response as she viciously attacked him with hugs, kisses and tears, knocking them onto the snowy ground.

"Beautiful right," A gentle voice rang out from behind the watching giant, "If it's one thing that always makes me happy is seeing people in love…heh, I almost sounded like Francis for a second there!" A familiar chuckle had the Russian stunned for a moment before he turned to look back at the man he'd been missing.

Alfred's stood there in an overly large winter coat tinted a light blue, golden hair shimmering from beneath one of Russia's traditional winter hats as the ever stubborn cowlick, Nantucket, poked out from beneath it, large mittens rested on his hands and combat boots kept the snow out. Russia knew the American was wearing a turtleneck, warm sweatpants and his ever present bomber jacket, but he was surprised none the less to see the younger country.

"America!" He cried unbelievingly, "You're not supposed to arrive for another few days…the conference isn't until Monday…it is Wednesday love. Or have you bumped your head and forgotten?" He watched America give him a raise of one of his neat eyebrows that rested over crystal blue eyes, before pushing up his glasses and folding his arms, cocking his hip slightly to the side.

"Dude, I didn't hit my head! I'm not as klutzy as you think. Me and Mattie had a little hockey game (No that's not how I bumped my head…quit laughing Ivan) and talked about some stuff but all in all I think we got all our business out the way to visit our lovers early. So Mattie headed off to France's house and I got on the first plane here! I actually got all my work done early so I could come see you!" Alfred quickly rambled this all out, pausing and staring expectantly into his lover's face. Russia was well surprised at this knowledge and gave a small smile, leaning into America's bubble and planted a gentle, yet passionate kiss onto his America's lips. Alfred let out a moan of satisfaction that rumbled in his chest as he turned his head to the side slightly and parted his lips as Ivan's tongue ran over the soft, moist skin.

After several moments, what seemed like decades to the two nations, they broke apart for air, frost mingling between their mixed breaths. A soft 'aww' and scoff broke their attention away from each other as the two humans from earlier made their way past. A wide, knowing smile was plastered on the females face as she batted her long eyelashes behind her bronze-rimmed glasses while the male tried to look indifferent but the shadow of a small smirk was curled up in the corner of his mouth, making the face completely useless. Both couples nodded in recognition of each other and the nations wished the couple 'Congratulations'. The woman smiled brightly and clung to her man's arm, causing him to break his fragile façade and giddily grin down at her. As they walked away the brown haired woman turned back and cried out, "Hope you two have much luck in your relationship as well!" and turned back to her fiancé, the pair moving out of the courtyard and down the street until they were out of sight.

The American and Russian stared after them for a while, both pleasantly surprised with the well wishes but pleased none the less. Alfred turned his head to look at his Ivan and gave a beautiful genuine smile of happiness, "So Ivan…it's a few days until the meeting. I was thinking we could hang out yanno. Say in, veg-out in front of the TV and maybe even play a few games…" Alfred let the end trail off in a subtle, yet powerful suggestion of what he and his boyfriend would be doing in the near future. Ivan let a throaty purr rumble in his chest as he caught on, his crystal amethyst eyes darkening to a deep violet. He reached out an arm and snagged Alfred by his waist reeling him into his chest, their hips connecting and producing a pleasure-filled moan from them both.

"Oh Fredka," Ivan rumbled, entertained how Alfred was shivering slightly (he would no doubt blame it on the cold weather later), his head tucked under the Russian's chin as his hips moved on their own to create that friction, "I plan on doing so much with you…mostly making sure that for the next few days we don't leave the bedroom…or the bed."

At that, Alfred's head popped up, his eyes wide with excitement, a twinge of fear and a deeper emotion that they both were well familiar with. "You promise?" Ivan's own grin widened and he began leading his lover back to their house, "Of course Мои подсолнечник, I'll be sure that we enjoy our time and no one will bother us, да!" Alfred's own smile grew larger (along with a few other things) as he pulled away from Ivan and grabbed his hand, dashing down the street with the Russian in tow.

"Well then, let's get to it! We have things to do man and I don't think I can wait any longer!" Ivan laughed aloud at his boyfriends enthusiasm but picked up his speed none the less, the pair running back to their home, but more importantly their bed, hand in hand…slipping and skidding the entire way.

~OWARI~

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

**A/N**: WHOO! That's finished! I'm so happy! My first fan fic…was totally smutty. *shrugs* I regret nothing though! I couldn't think of a better ending unfortunately, but I like this version better! This will be a series of one-shots (or two-shots) for my Tumblr challenge, so expect to see more fics here!

The girl and guy that showed up at the end will make another appearance in later fics but for right now they are nameless OCs.

**Translations** ('cuz if you like Russia you should know a bit, da!):

Мои подсолнечник: My Sunflower

Да: Yes


End file.
